1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to permanent magnet motor devices and more specifically to a spring assisted magnetic motor that uses the magnetic fields created thereby to rotate a drive gear.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic motors are known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,514 to Fecera discloses a motor providing unidirectional rotational motive power. The motor has a generally circular stator with a stator axis, an outer surface, and a circumferential line of demarcation at about a midpoint of the outer surface. The motor also includes one or more stator magnets attached to the outer surface of the stator. The stator magnets are arranged in a generally circular arrangement about the stator axis and generate a first magnetic field. An armature which is attached to the stator for rotation has an axis which is parallel to the stator axis. One or more rotors, are spaced from the armature and coupled thereto by an axle for rotation about an axis of each rotor, each rotor rotates in a plane generally aligned with the armature axis. Each rotor includes one or more rotor magnets, with each rotor magnet generating a second magnetic field. The second magnetic field generated by each rotor magnet interacts with the first magnetic field to cause each rotor to rotate about the rotor axis. A linkage assembly drivingly connects each rotor to the stator to cause the armature to rotate about the armature axis to provide the unidirectional rotational motive power of the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,248 to Long discloses a non-linear magnetic harmonic motion converter for transferring non-linear motion into rotational motion for producing work from the interaction of at least two magnetic fields. An axial shaft is disposed in rotating relationship with a gimbal supported magnet that reciprocates in relation to the axial shaft. A rotor magnet is positioned to rotate in relation to the axial shaft in response to a non-linear movement of the gimbal supported magnet. A plurality of rotor magnet units are disposed to rotate about separate axial shafts, with each rotor magnet unit having a rotor magnetic field influenced by the non-linear movement of the gimbal supported magnet. Movement of each gimbal supported magnet creates repulsion and attraction of each respective rotor magnet, with inducement of axial shaft rotation, to produce rotational movement that is harnessed to perform work. Also disclosed are combinations of rotor magnet units disposed to rotate about respective axial shafts upon the reciprocation of a central gimbal supported magnet, for the operation of a fluid transfer pump and/or an electric generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,844 to Lawson, et al. discloses a self-starting rotational motor capable of providing significant torque which employs a magnetic propelling force. The motor is based on the principle of maintaining interacting substantially perpendicular rotor and stator magnet flux fields, one within the other, without gaps or spacing around the entire circumference of the magnet stator. The rotor magnets are controlled and moved relative to the stator magnets by a mechanism whereby the perpendicular rotor and stator magnet flux fields are maintained constantly in interacting relationship to produce turning of the rotor in one direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,067 to Schumann discloses a permanent magnet motion conversion device which includes spaced stationary permanent magnets and a carriage having permanent magnets located adjacent to the ends of the carriage. The carriage shuttles back and forth between the permanent magnets as a result of magnetic repulsion when shield plates are moved into and out of shielding positions in front of the stationary magnets. The carriage is provided with a connecting rod which is connected to a crank shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,431 to Johnson discloses permanent magnet motors having ferro magnetic and other materials as a source of magnetic fields for producing power without any electron flow. Permanent magnets are utilized to produce a motive power source solely through the superconducting characteristics of a permanent magnet and the magnetic flux created by the magnets are controlled and concentrated to orient the magnetic forces generated in such a manner to do useful continuous work, such as the displacement of a rotor with respect to a stator. The timing and orientation of magnetic forces at the rotor and stator components produced by permanent magnets to produce a motor is accomplished with the proper geometrical relationship of these components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,703 to Kinnison discloses a magnetic motor having at least one drive unit including first and second stationary magnets arranged with inverse directions of polarity and a movable magnet mounted for movement within the magnetic fields of the first and second stationary magnets. A diverter device is switched between two positions for alternately diverting the magnetic fields of the first and second stationary magnets. The movable magnet is alternately switched into alignment with the first and second stationary magnets, while the diverter diverts the magnetic field from the other magnet. In this manner a repulsion force is created which causes the continued movement of the movable magnet.